Castiel POV Cas saves Dean from Hell
by fictionrulesmylife97
Summary: When Dean was sent to Hell an angel was sent to save him. Now how did that angel accomplish this? And what did he feel and discover in the process? Castiels POV of when he saves Dean and afterwards. Rated K but put to T incase i add something that may offend people. Be aware this is epic bromance, no Destiel, just two guys who become bestfriends First fanfic so bear with me guys!
1. Chapter 1

Castiel ran through the endless tunnels that were encased in hell. He could hear the screams of the tortured souls around him, the howls of the hell hounds as they fought and the battle cries of his fellow angels in the tunnels behind as they tried to keep the demons at bay. Many people wondered what hell was like, Castiel had heard stories, although he'd hoped to never have the personal experience, but here he was, running through the tunnels that seemed both damp and burning, transperent and hard as diamond. His heart pounded as he felt himself draw nearer to his goal, the soul he had been fighting for the past four months. Castiel still remembered being given this mission clearly.

_"Castiel!" A voice called over the sound of the area surrounding him, he turned, finding Zachariah standing before him, wearing a tax accountant. His vessel was attracting several stares from the humans in the park surrounding them, adding to those already upon Castiel. It appeared they were surprised by the attires the two men wore, Castiel didn't understand humans and clothes, how some were only suitable for certain occasions, do all clothes not fit there requirements?_

_He was brought back from his musings when Zachariah continued speaking. "I have a mission for you Castiel, from our brother Michael."_

_Castiel tried to hide his shock at this news, he had never been directly given a mission by one of the archangels, only those for his superiors to select candidates for. And he was surprised at his eagerness to take part in it._

_"Of course Zachariah," he replied, "as you wish, what is it you ask?"_

_"Two days ago Dean Winchester was sent to hell upon the ending of a contract." Zachariah told him, he appeared utterly bored by the task, checking his fingernails for specks of dust, non existent dust at that. "You are to lead your garrison to breach the gates of hell and raise him at all costs. This is vital."_

_As Castiel listened, he couldn't help but wonder why this man was so important. Winchester.. he thought, of course, Sam Winchester's older brother, son of John Winchester. Even amongst angels, the brothers were known, several of Castiels fellow angels had been given orders to ensure Sam did not sway from his path. Castiel did a quick search through his head and found what he was searching for, Sam Winchester. The man was sitting in a small hotel room on one of the two double beds staring vaguely into space, the TV was fuzzing in and out of focus in the corner and an empty whiskey bottle on the floor near his foot. As Castiel continued to watch the man, he felt his grief over the loss of his brother, pictures flew through his mind. A boy, pouring cereal into a bowl for him, looking at him with large bright green eyes, years later, that same person with the eyes driving the two children to school. Then further ahead, memories of them hunting together, Dean saving Sam from a spirit, Sam helping Dean escape a djinn, his brother crying as they burned their father's body. And finally, the ones that seemed to cause the most pain for Sam, leading him to search out another whiskey bottle, the feeling of his brothers arms around him as he succumbed to his knife wound, waking up and seeing his brother, finding out about the deal, watching his brother slip away, torn apart by the hell hounds._

_Why? Castiel found himself thinking, this man gave up his life for his brothers, shy would he do that? It was so generous, so..._

_Before he could continue his train of thought, Castiel was brought back to life by Zachariahs voice._

_"Do you accept this task, Castiel?"_

_Castiel fought to contain his curiousity, a question brewing at his lips as he fought for a way to ask his question. "Yes sir, but may I ask why Dean Winchester must be brought up from pardition."_

_Zachariah brought his attention from his fingernails to address the angel before him, a smile playing at his lips. "Now Castiel, I believe you are intelligent, surely you already know the answer."_

_Castiel turned away from Zachariah to stare out over the park where the children played, he knew, but he was almost to terrified at the idea to admit it. "The rightious man, the first seal."_  
_"'And as a rightious man breaks in hell, so shall it break'" Zachariah quoted with a scowl, "lets hope he holds out until you find him."_

_Castiel turned back to face Zachariah, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Surely a rightious man could survive a few weeks?" He couldn't understand how a rightious man could break in mere weeks, perhaps this man is not who they think he is._

_Zachariah stared at him for a moment, before laughing humourlessly. "Castiel you have much to learn, a human month... is equal to a decade in hell. Already Winchester has endured 8 months of hell."_

_Castiel felt the shock ripple through him, this man had given his life to save his brother, now he was stuck in hell, and Castiel was meant to save him. "Of course, I will leave immediately," he replied, before spreading his wings and flying away to group his garrison and prepare for the siege that lay ahead, even now Dean Winchester was being tortured, and Castiel felt a fierce urge to get to him and raise him from hell, he just didn't understand why._

Castiel was brought back to the present by the sound of a demon following him, he turned in the narrow path and slammed his fist into the demons chest. Although the demon was not possessing a body, it was still a solid black ans smokey shape, with the ghostly shimmer of its former body. Castiel brought his hand up to the demons head and summoned his angelic power forth, watching as the demon burst with light and crumpled downwards before he set off running again. He could afford no more delays, Dean Winchester had suffered enough.


	2. Chapter 2

As he sprinted down the path, feet barely touching the stone beneath his feet, Castiel found himself once again being absorbed into his memories.

_They'd been surrounded, demons and hellhounds screaming and screeching as they advanced, Castiel backed up until he was shoulder to shoulder with Advael. He turned to look at him as they silently communicated, before a small smile crept over Advaels lips and he turned to face the approaching creatures._

_But before either side could advance, Castiel felt it. Like a tug on his heart string, as he felt something unbalance in the world. All fighting ceased aas both demons and angels alike froze and glanced at eachother. And then he heard it, the sound of a woman screaming in agony. The noise echoed through the chasms and Castiel understood what it meant. Dean Winchester had broken, the first seal had been broken. They had failed._

_Castiel wished he could blame Dean Winchester, but he knew he couldn't, they had first laid siege to this place 3 months ago, which meant Dean had endured 3 decades of hell, and the endless suffering it entailed._

_The demons began to laugh cruelly as they too, realised what had just happened._

_"You have failed. The seal is broken, it has begun, our lord will be free."_

_A ball of pure rage filled Castiel's stomach as he stared at the demon before advancing on the one that had spoken. He had failed, Castiel had been unable to save the first seal, it had begun._

_Fury rolled off Castiel as grabbed the demon by the throat and pressed his palm to its forehead. Around him he heard the other angels following his lead as he continued to kill the demons, he heard the scream of Dabrel before he turned and saw the angel burst into light. The fury in him rose as he charged towards the demon that had killed his comrade before he quickly disposed of it._

_After the demons had been disposed of Castiel turned to see his garrison watching him, grief visable on their faces as they watched him for orders. Castiel placed his hand on his angel blade to draw strength from it before meeting the eyes of his soldiers._

_"Forward," he ordered, "Dean Winchester must be saved from perdition, no matter the cost." He turned from his brothers and sisters before continuing forward. They myself not have stopped the seal from breaking, but Castiel was determined to save this soul. Why? He was unsure, he just knew he needed to. The man had spent 3 decades being tortured in the most gruesome ways imaginable and stayed strong. But everything can break if you apply the correct pressure. Castiel knew some of his fellow angels would blame Dean for beginning it all, but Castiel found he didn't think that Dean was responsible, he had lived through more than most go through in a lifetime. That was enough, he deserved to be saved. And as Castiel continued his path towards his goal, he knew he would stop at nothing to ensure that Dean be returned to earth to live his life again._

Castiel turned yet another corner and finally found himself at his destination. A vast cavern that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was filled with screams that echoed into the darkness and seemed to ooze misery into the people in the cavern, which were hundreds, all being tortured by demons who cackled in joy as their victims bled onto the floor. Except one of these torturers was not a demon, it was Dean Winchester, the rightious man. Now he simply had to find him.

Castiel quickly walked through the cavern, eyes darting around, looking for a sign of Dean Winchester, while searching outwards with his mind for signs of his emotions, which was difficult, given he was surrounded by tortured human souls.

Finally after searching for half an hour, dodging the occasional demon and staying away from the others, Castiel found him. It was surprising, however, that he found him due to his emotions. One emotion in particular, enjoyment. Of course, as Castiel locked onto this mind he felt the other emotions underneath. Terror, grief, anger, guilt, pleasure, further guilt, fury, sorrow, anguish. The man was in every definition of hell.

Castiel couldn't help but feel a wave of over him before freezing short. Empathy? Emotions? Castiel shouldn't feel emotions, he was an angel, sure, he felt anger when his fellow brother was struck down, but that was different. Feeling emotions for the loss of a brother is much different to some pity for a human who made some bad choices. What was wrong with him?

The sound of hellhounds approaching snapped Castiel once again from his thoughts. He quickly took off lightly towards the source of the emotions. When he finally reached Dean Winchester, the hell hounds were much to close for comfort. But as much as knew he should be moving quickly to avoid or disbatch the monsters, Castiel couldn't help but stare.

Here was Dean Winchester, the rightious man, bent over another man, probably in his 40s, who was begging for forgiveness in between the screams of agony he produced. And Dean Winchester was causing it, armed with what looked like a kitchens knife he sliced into the man.

A small smile played at Dean's lips as he cut open the mans abdomen. But in that smile, Castiel could see the other emotions, the fury and terror and grief were being poured into his actions as he sliced once again at the man's arm, then calf.

But while the smile suggested Dean enjoyed this, Castiel could see the tear treks on the mans face from the horror of what he was doing. And while he could feel the rightious mans relief of being free from his torture. Castiel knew this one was just as bad, there is no escaping hell, until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel moved forward, infinitely aware of the baying of the hellhounds coming closer, and reached out to the man.

Dean Winchester," he said.

The mans head snapped up at the sound of his name and stared at the angel. "What does Alistair want? I've already filled my quota for the day, so he can find someone else to do his job," the man spoke bitterly.

"I am not here by order of Alistair, I am here to save you," he replied. Castiel was surprised by the mans attitude, and found a glimmer of hope inside himself, the man was broken, but he was not lost, despite what the man himself thought.

Dean laughed humourlessly as he stepped around his torture victim. "Save me? You can't save me. No one can. Now enough tricks Alistair, I'm done for the day, go ahead and put me back on the rack, I'm not your pet anymore." He threw his knife down on the table next to him and turned to start walking towards a cell block several hundred metres away.

"Dean Winchester, you must listen to me. I am an angel of the lord, I am here to raise you from perdition!" Castiel called after him, the frustration beginning to show in his voice.

Castiel moved to stop in front of Dean and gripped his arm, he felt the mans flesh begin to burn and tried to reduce his emotions. They were unnecessary now, if he couldn't control them he'd burn the rightious man up. But even though the power began to ebb as his panic and frustration calmed, the man had noticed, he tried to yank his arm from Castiels grip but to no avail.

"Who are you?" Dean asked in disbelief, but there was another emotion beginning to show I'm his voice and face. Hope, Castiel realised, he was beginning to hope in Castiel, to believe in him. To trust him.

This filled Castiel with happiness, although he didn't know why. He was pleased Dean trusted him. Castiel knew the rightious man would be different, but even this surprised him. This man had no proof, and yet he had begun to trust Castiel.

The sound of the hellhounds got closer and Castiel gripped Deans arm harder before turning and taking off throught the pit to a tunnel.

"I told you. I'm an angel of the lord, I am here to bring you back."

The mans footsteps faltered as he listened. "Sammy," he said, before running that much harder.

Of course, Castiel thought, Dean's brother, the one he was sent to hell for in the first place. Dean would want to return to him straight away.

Even this surprised Castiel, the man endured 40 years of hell, and the first thing he thinks to do is see him again. Of course, this isn't surprising, Dean doesn't know what his brother has been doing while he was in hell.

As they reached the tunnel Dean's footsteps pounded on the rock and the constant baying of hellhounds increased as more joined the chase. They were gaining, but Dean was weak, he would not be able to handle a fight. Castiel had to act now.  
"Dean, I am going to raise us to the surface and take you to your burial site where you will wake. You must seek out Bobby Singer and your brother, do not fear, we will find you when the time is right."

Dean turned to look at him as they stopped at a corner in the tunnel, the howls of the hell hounds now echoed from both sides and Dean was panting heavily. Castiel was right, although Dean had the heart of a fighter, he would not manage.

"So this is actually happening? You're saving me?" Dean swallowed, before continuing. "Thanks man, I owe you one. But I guess I'll see you back up top hey?" He laughed nervously before looking down.

Castiel looked at him for a moment, this man made him do curious about humanity. He had been taught to love them, but had always loved them like children. Dean was his equal, and he was beginning to doubt his previous beliefs. Castiel froze right there, doubt? Be could not doubt his beliefs, he served God, his father, and that was all.

"One more thing Dean, you wont remember me, but we will see eachother shortly." He said, before placing two fingers to Deans forehead, causing him to collapse sideways into him.

Castiel looked down at him, a smile twitching at his lips. Just before Dean had dropped like a sack he'd been about to say something to Castiel. And Castiel could just imagine his possible sarcastic responses.

But at that point the hellhounds were rounding the corner to the pit, he could see masses demons running towards them from both directions and Castiel knew he had to act now. Castiel closed his eyes and thought of the final resting place of Dean. As he summoned his angelic powers he began to glow, the power coursing through him.

It was not enough to harm Dean, but enough to brand his arm, and enough to make the approaching monsters falter. Castiel lifted his wings and sailed off, everything but a blur until he appeared in an area of forest next to an unmarked grave.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had disappeared from his grasp and in his place was a fist sized glowing mist. Deans soul.

Castiel turned his palm upward and held it carefully, examining it. He could see everything, the regret, pain, fear, everything.

He turned to the grave and waved his hand over it, the dirt flew into the air and fell in a pile beside the grave. Inside he could see a wooden box, and inside he would find Dean's body. The idea upset him, for a reason unknown.

He did not like the idea of Dean dying, was it possible that in the short time Castiel had spent with Dean he'd grown fond of him? That did not seem likely since angels weren't 'fond' of particular humans, but he had no other explaination. Castiel had removed Deans body, or the remains of his body, he knelt beside him and placed his empty hand on his forehead, and gently inserted his soul in through his chest. Once this was complete he began healing him. Two fingers resting on Deans forehead as he watched the decay reverse. When Dean's body reached the stage just after he'd died Castiel tried not to look at it too much.

Hellhounds were always vicious when they attacked, and dying by them was awful. He kept healing until Dean was completely new, aside from the burn Castiels hand had left on his upper arm.

Castiel stared at it for a moment, Dean would always have this on him, a permanent reminder. And Castiel couldn't help but think that Dean would leave his own mark on Castiel in some way. But he could not think on it any longer as he closed his eyes and prayed to the heavens. He felt it coursing through his fingers before he opened his eyes and looked down at Dean, the blue threads of magic clung between the two as it worked through Dean. Angels were the only ones who could see this, but that did not stop demons from using it, their way was just less holy.

When the last bit of energy drained from him, Castiel stood up and stared at Dean as all the animals surrounding them stopped with bated breath, bringing souls back from Hell was always the hardest. Then the woods exploded with an epic boom as the trees surrounding the gravesite were flattened. But the wave of energy did not affect Castiel, he just stood there and watched Dean until he heard it Deans heart started to beat again.

Castiel straightened and left the grave after replacing Dean in his coffin. Deans heartbeat was getting stronger at this point and Castiel knew he should leave. But he was still drained after battling in Hell, saving Dean and then bringing him back to life. Plus he felt a need to stay with Dean.

So he waited, and finally, when Castiel heard the gasp of air rushing into Deans lungs, he knew it was time.

With one last glance at the grave, Castiel left. He knew he would see Dean again though, and probably shortly. God had laid an interesting path for Dean Winchester, and Castiel found himself hoping the man would make it through.


End file.
